All I Want For Christmas
by lordjohnford
Summary: This Christmas, Alex only wants one thing. Pre-series oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and/or any associated characters. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

Jack made her way to the sitting room, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She stopped in the doorway, her gaze settled on the one the hot chocolate in her hands was intended for. Knelt beside the coffee table was her seven year old ward, one Alex Rider. She stifled a laugh at the adorable sight in front of her. Alex was bent over the table, scribbling furiously, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Several scrunched up pieces of paper lay scattered across the table and floor. Walking over, she perched on the edge of the sofa.

"Careful, it's hot." She placed the mug into the waiting hands.

"Thanks Jack!" Alex beamed, taking a careful sip of the molten chocolate, milk concoction, topped with a white cloud of cream and chocolate shavings. Jack smiled and ruffled the already shaggy blonde locks.

"No problem, kiddo. What're you up to?" She asked gesturing to the mess of paper.

"I'm writing to Santa!"

"And what are you asking for?"  
"It's a secret."

"Oh, is it now?" Jack raised an eyebrow, her eyes shining in bemusement. Alex nodded, a very serious - well as serious as a seven year old can manage- look adorning his face.

"Alright then. You finish your homework?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded, blonde bangs falling to curtain his brown orbs.

"Good."

It was a couple weeks later when Jack found found her ward in a similar position, only this time it was a math worksheet in front of him.

"Hey kiddo, dinner's in a half hour, alright?" Receiving an absent minded nod, she returned to the kitchen.

Sure enough, a half hour or so later Jack's voice rang out through the house.

"Alex, dinner! Wash your hands."

Several seconds later, the pitter patter of sock covered feet sounded, and they thumped their way up the stairs.

"And no running on the stairs!"

A more sedate pitter patter followed a minute later as Alex came down. Once downstairs he ran to the kitchen, where Jack stood, hand on hip, eyebrow raised.

"What? You said 'no running _on the stairs_ '."

"Alright smarty pants, I'll give you that one." Alex smiled as he climbed into his seat. Jack placed a plate in front of him; roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables and stuffing, before sitting down opposite him. Alex cast a forlorn gaze to the seat at the head of the table.

"When do you think Ian'll be back?" Alex asked picking at his potatoes.

"Soon, kiddo, soon." She answered. "Now, eat up." She suppressed a smile as remembered the phone call she'd had a couple weeks previous.

 _Jack was bustling about the sitting room, tidying up the mess left by Alex and his mission to write Santa_ ' _ **the perfect letter'**_ _, when she spotted a neatly folded piece of paper underneath the mayhem. Picking it up, she unfolded it._

' _ **Dear Santa,**_

 _ **I know I wasn't the best this year, but I didn't mean to spill milk on Ian's computer, or put the fake rat under Ms. Kerry's desk. I don't want toys or anything like that this year. The only thing I do want, the only thing that would make the happiest boy on Earth would be if you could bring Ian home for Christmas. You see, he's on a business trip. He's always on business trips. I don't mind, it's his job. I just wish he didn't have to miss Christmas. So, please Santa, can you bring Uncle Ian home for Christmas?**_

 _ **From Alex Rider.**_ '

 _Jack blinked back the tears, and set the letter down, before making her way to the hall. Snatching the phone out of its hold, she dialed a very familiar number._

" _Hello?" A groggy male voice filled her ears._

" _You listen here Ian Rider. I don't care what god forsaken country you're in and I don't care about the deal or whatever it is your boss sent you there to conduct. You are going to be here Christmas morning, because goddammit Ian you have the sweetest nephew in the world."_

" _Jack? W-what are you on about?"_

" _What am I on about? I'm on about your heartbroken nephew. I found his letter to Santa. Do you know what he asked for? He asked for his Uncle Ian to be home for Christmas. So god help me Ian, if you are not here Christmas morning I will wring your neck."_

" _I-" She hung up, nodding to herself, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Going back to the sitting room, she finished cleaning up._

They finished their dinner, and cleared away the dishes. Pulling the ice cream from the freezer, she set about dishing up two slices of chocolate fudge cake. Popping it in the microwave, she heated it for half a minute. Pulling the plates from the microwave, she scooped ice cream onto the plates. The heat of the plates melting the ice cream a little, causing it to mix with the chocolate.

"Bon appetit." She placed one of the plates and a fork in front of Alex, before getting her own. They dug into their desserts.

It was a couple days. December 25th. Jack was wrapped in her duvet, snug and warm. That was until something began tugging on it.

"Jack! Jack! Get up! It's Christmas! Come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Jack groaned and dragged herself from the cocoon of warmth her duvet offered. Stuffing her feet into her slippers, she wrapped her dressing gown around her and followed Alex downstairs.

"No running on the- why do I bother?" She began to reprimand Alex, but stopped herself, seeing as how it always fell on deaf ears. Shaking her head with a fond smile, she continued downstairs.

When she caught up to her young ward, she found him stood in the doorway. Stepping up behind him, her eyes scanned the room. Oh boy, was she gonna wrong Ian Rider's neck. Ruffling the already sleep ruffled blonde locks, she nudged him forward.

A half hour later, the floor was covered in the remnants of wrapping papers, bows and boxes. Alex was happily playing on his new gameboy, while Jack made breakfast. He was completely engrossed in level three of Super Mario Land when the sound of a key sliding into a lock echoed through the house. Alex's head shot up, and he locked his gaze on the doorway.

The door opened and a tall blonde entered. He wore a blue shirt, black trousers and a charcoal grey overcoat. Snow dusted his shoulders and hair. The door closed and a bag thudded to the floor. Shoes were kicked off. Alex put down the gameboy and stood. Sliding from the sofa, his sock clad feet hit the floor with a soft thud. He watched the shadow dance across the wall and floor as their visitor made their way through the hall and towards the sitting room. Alex's eye widened as he locked gazes with their guest. A rush of emotions ran through him. Excitement. Happiness. Disbelief. Ian, his uncle Ian was stood not ten feet from him.

"Hey, buddy. Merry Christmas."  
Alex didn't say anything. After all actions speak louder than words, right? Alex ran forward, and launched himself in the awaiting arms. He buried his head into his uncle's shoulder, not caring about the biting cold of the snow. Tears fell and a sob escaped him. Ian stood, taking Alex with him. Hearing a sob, he bounced and rocked Alex slightly, like he used to do when he younger.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?" Ian asked, his voice soft. Alex turned his head slightly, just enough to allow for his words to be comprehensible.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I love you, Alex."

"Love you, too, Uncle Ian."


End file.
